


阿斯加德王妃秘史12

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 蓝皮锤x双性基，锤基夫妻设定，身份梗，伪出轨





	阿斯加德王妃秘史12

那天以后，索尔频繁的变成蓝皮肤怪人来找洛基，趁着他丈夫“不在”，在那处僻静的小房子里幽会，有时候两人就洛基和他丈夫的床上做爱，有时候有一搭没一搭的聊天，有时候并排躺在床上，谁也不先开口。索尔总想验证洛基爱自己胜过喜欢那个蓝皮怪人，总想让他亲口告诉自己他们只是一时之欢，可每每旁敲侧击的时候，洛基总是避而不答。

索尔看着对面用小勺子耐心吃着着一个冰激凌的洛基，眼神复杂，翘着腿靠在椅子上，“你一直这么喜欢吃凉的吗？快入秋了，冰激凌吃多了不好。”

洛基用小勺子挖了一口送到嘴里，翘着手指用勺子指着索尔，冰激凌含在嘴里咽了下去，无意识伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，“你和他什么都不像，就是嘴碎一模一样，哎，”洛基放下了勺子，双肘撑在桌子上，身体微微前倾，嘴角放肆的勾了一个微笑，眼睛直视着面前的“蓝皮肤怪人”，“你不是早就知道我是约顿海姆人嘛，怎么会忘了霜巨人天生性寒的。”

“可是你……”索尔想辩解什么，却愣了一下，悻悻的闭了嘴，差点儿忘了现在自己的身份不是洛基的丈夫，是那个怪人，几乎脱口而出你怀孕了多注意身体。

是的，洛基怀孕的事情他已经发觉了，毕竟快三个月了，身体的变化也越来越明显，饮食习惯生活起居也和以前有很大差异。他们生活了那么长时间，早就熟识对方的一切了，却没料到隔着一张肚皮，栽到了自己的圈套里，两颗心已经不像从前了。

“喂，喂，怎么了?”洛基摇晃了一下索尔的手臂，皱着眉头疑惑的问，怎么这人突然不吭声了，“你要和我说什么来着?”

“我，哦，没什么，没什么，”事情还不能点破，他得确认洛基心里的想法，才能安心，不然一辈子都同床异梦。索尔突然打了个冷战，这个想法实在太可怕了，甩甩头想把他从脑袋里赶走。

“行了，我吃好了，你今天到底来干嘛的，不会就是看着我吃冰激凌吧。”洛基转身扔了垃圾，回厨房给自己倒了一口水喝，“有事就说了，没事，哎!你干嘛?”

索尔的手突然伸到了洛基的睡衣里，说了一句十分简单并且通俗易懂的话“干你。”那语气像是个复读机一样。

“别闹了，大下午的，”洛基伸进衣服里想要拨开索尔的手，却让上衣被越扯越开。

“你也知道大下午的，大下午的懒在家里穿着睡衣诱惑我?”

“我这么邋遢你都能下得去嘴啊。”洛基嘲讽的说道，突然一转身搭上了索尔的脖子，后背靠在水池边儿，低头看着蓝色结实的手臂环在自己腰间，眼神闪烁了一下，抬头一下，“要干快点儿，我怕我丈夫回来。”

洛基伸出食指贴在索尔嘴巴上，凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，故意把重音放在了“丈夫”两个字上，像是暗示着什么。

索尔突然粗暴的撕开了洛基的睡衣，大掌伸到胸前激烈的抚摸每一寸的皮肤。本来怀孕的身体就异常敏感，粗糙的老茧像是带着一团火，把洛基的整个身体都点燃了。

“嗯，对，就是这样，”洛基仰头双手紧紧抓着水池边儿，索尔的大掌已经探到了他裤子里。舌尖舔上了敏感的乳房，含在嘴里撕咬了几下，鲜红的乳珠颤颤巍巍挺立了起来。手指缓慢的按压私处，阴毛软软的，拨开了阴唇来到了阴蒂，拇指大力揉搓着下面的小豆豆，其余四指顺势抚慰肥美的阴唇，阴道口一片湿润，淫水从不断蠕动的产道里流了出来，沾了索尔满手。

“啊，对，”洛基突然叫了一声，随着索尔狠狠咬了一口他的乳肉，在下面插了一根手指搅动。扒开了洛基的裤子，狠狠在手感十足的屁股上啪，拍了一把，“小骚货，不错嘛。”

低头舔吻着洛基的腹部，索尔忍不住又开始污言秽语，手臂上的肌肉像个小山丘，饱满有力，大手在洛基的双腿内侧不断抚摸，大力掰开了两腿，解开裤头跻身而入。

洛基被压在怪人和水池之间不能动弹，正想挣扎却被环住了腰，一把被抱在了大理石台面上，双腿架在索尔的脖子上，整个私处暴露在他面前。

“你下面好湿啊，”索尔含着洛基的耳垂在他耳边轻生说道，手指埋在小穴里，扣着里面不断流出来的骚水，俯身下去，舔上了湿哒哒的私处。

舌头疯狂的逗弄阴蒂，舌尖来回在阴唇之间穿梭，舔的洛基紧紧抓着水池边，一声声呻吟了起来，“别，别舔了，好痒啊，小穴要忍不住了，”满头都是汗水，快感从下体直接穿到了大脑里，大腿紧紧夹着索尔的头，舌头更加深入的舔弄那个骚的不行的穴口。

嘴唇一路向上，在腹部逗留了许久，这是他们的孩子啊，每每想到这儿，心里都有一种说不出的惬意，大手摸了几下洛基的肚子，索尔突然一抬头，把他的双腿向上一抬，整个阴茎没入了雌穴里。

洛基咬着牙承受着巨物的进入，绿色的眼睛里早已染上了浓浓的情欲，双唇鲜红，雪白修长的双腿微微颤抖着，脸上的表情已经完全失控了，疼痛逼出了眼角的生理泪水，快感却让他整张脸上满是欢愉，突然半张开了嘴巴，呻吟不受控制的从那张尖酸刻薄的小嘴儿里溢了出来。

阴茎借着粘液的润滑在阴道里畅通无阻，啪啪的水声在厨房里回荡，洛基放荡略带嘶哑的呻吟一声声传了出来。屋外树上栖了一只鸟儿，探头探脑的好像想进去一探究竟。

阴囊啪啪击打着屁股，索尔双手搂着洛基的腰，强迫他紧紧贴着自己，肌肤相接的感觉让他倍感满足。加大了力度，肉棒疯狂在他体内驰骋，阴囊啪啪拍打着屁股，洛基双手死死扣着索尔因为情动紧绷的手臂，随着阴茎抽插的动作一声声浪叫。

阴茎突然狠狠的深埋了进去，一下下研磨最里面那个点，洛基抓着索尔的手臂，叫了一声蜷缩着高潮了出来。

抽了抽肉棒，看着洛基一片黏湿的下体，下流的一笑，“这么快就出来了啊，这下，是不是该好好伺候一下我了?”说着摸了摸被自己拍红的屁股，俯下身含着洛基的乳头，再次冲了进去。

洛基的体力早已被消耗了不少，张大嘴巴连叫都叫不出来了，双腿无力的垂落，任凭索尔抓着晃动，脑袋靠在后面的墙壁上，厨房光滑的大理石台子上全部都是自己的体液，屁股湿漉漉的坐在冰凉的石面上，前后随着索尔的动作晃动。

迷迷糊糊过了很久，才感觉体内一股液体涌动，随着索尔射精的动作两人喘着粗气抱在了一起，享受着混乱鲁莽的一场性爱，无关于情爱，只是情欲。


End file.
